1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle fuel system, and more particularly to an intake enhancement system, which substantially cools the air/fuel intake before the air/fuel enters into the internal combustion engine so as to maximize the efficiency of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is a scientific fact that an internal combustion engine operates less efficiently at warmer ambient temperatures. Accordingly, warmer air intake combined with warm fuel creates a potentially lean condition or “vapor lock” that can damage the engine. A cold air intake can cool down the air flow before entering into the internal combustion engine in order to increase engine power and efficiency and to improve throttle response and fuel economy in most cases.
A conventional cold air intake is an external device installed into the vehicle in order to incorporate with the air intake system of the vehicle for increasing the amount of oxygen available for combustion with fuel. Since cooler air has a higher density, cooling the air intake and fuel promotes an increased density of fuel. Denser fuel combined with cold intake air promotes better and more efficient burning of the fuel, so as to generate more power, greater fuel efficiency, and less greenhouse gas emissions.
Generally speaking, the conventional cold air intake comprises a heat shield isolating heat from the engine to the air intake pipe such that airflow can be directly guided to the engine while being heated by the engine. However, the heat shield can only prevent the airflow being heated up by the heat generated from the engine; it does not cool down the airflow before the airflow enters into the engine.